


Inclement Weather

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy's huge crush on Coulson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Mentions of Coulson/Price, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Robot Hand, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Tropes, Watching Movies in Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heating breaks down at the Playground in the middle of the coldest winter in years Coulson and Daisy are forced to share warmth - with entirely predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclement Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> My friend and I were jointly bitching about the cold weather in our respective countries, and then I had the idea for this fic. It's set in a vague post-S3 future.

It was typical, Coulson thought, that the heating at the Playground had broken down when they were in the middle of the coldest winter for years, and when everyone else had gone home for the holiday. Mack had offered to come back and fix it, before admitting that he and Bobbi were snowed in and wouldn't be able to get back for at least 48 hours, according to the most optimistic weather forecasts. He'd tried to remotely diagnose the problem but Coulson hadn't been able to find half the things Mack was telling him to look for, so they'd given that up as a bad job. 

He looked up as Daisy came staggering into his office carrying an unwieldy, ancient-looking heater. 

"This was the only one I could find," she said, setting it down with a clunk, "that wasn't covered in rust or clearly falling apart."

He nodded, eyeing it dubiously, then came around his desk and bent to study it. "Well, if this is all we've got, it'll have to do," he told her. 

"Was Mack able to help?" she asked.

"Nope. He did his best, but we both accepted he needs to be here to figure it out." He straightened up, then said, "I think our best move, at this point, is to set this up in an airtight room – well, the most airtight one we can find – and for us to share that space to stay warm."

She nodded, biting at her bottom lip, then said diffidently, "I think your quarters would work best."

"That was my thought, too," he agreed easily. "Your bunk's like everyone else's down there – way too draughty. I suggest you grab your warmest clothes and whatever personal stuff you want, and I'm going to make us something to eat, then we'll hunker down until Mack can get back and fix the heating."

"Okay."

He grabbed the heater and lifted it with a quiet grunt – it was heavier than he'd anticipated – then carried it through into his quarters: he wanted to set it up and get it working ASAP before the temperatures in the base dropped any lower. As he plugged it in and fiddled with the settings he found himself wondering whether having Daisy sharing his quarters for however long they'd have to wait for the heating to be fixed was actually a good idea, but he didn't see any other way to resolve the situation – they couldn't decamp to a hotel because someone needed to be here on site, just in case, and he couldn't imagine she'd agree to going without him. He would just have to squash his desire down and exercise self-control around her. 

Once the heater was running, he headed to the kitchen. There was plenty of his homemade tomato and basil soup in containers in the fridge, so he'd heat some up, and he'd make Daisy's favourite grilled cheese to go with the soup.

He'd already put the soup on to simmer and was sorting out the bread and cheese when Daisy appeared beside him.

"Want some help?" she asked.

"Thanks." He nodded at the soup, and she grabbed a spoon and stirred it lightly while he resumed assembling the makings for the grilled cheese.

"So is this how I'm finally gonna find out the famous secret ingredient for your grilled cheese?" she teased, and he looked up to discover she was watching him avidly.

He sighed loudly and dramatically, knowing she'd laugh, and she did, before he answered, "Yes, I guess it is."

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "Don't worry, Director, I'll keep your secret safe."

He chuckled, then asked, "Do you want something hot to drink with this?"

"You're just trying to distract me so I won't find out the secret ingredient," she said immediately, and he smirked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Phil," she said, sounding cross, but smirking back at him all the same.

"Yes Daisy?"

"You're incorrigible." 

He chuckled again. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he said.

She nodded, then asked, "How about hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good," he agreed.

She gave the soup another stir, then went to the cabinet to grab two mugs and the hot chocolate from Joey's stash. Coulson took advantage of the moment to add the secret ingredient to his grilled cheese, then began heating the sandwiches up as Daisy filled Jemma's kettle with water.

Twenty minutes later everything was ready and they made their way to Coulson's quarters to settle down for the evening. He couldn't help feeling grateful for the fact that there was actually a small table and two chairs in his quarters so they were able to sit comfortably to eat, rather than having to make do with sitting on his bed.

After they'd eaten, Coulson carried their empty bowls, plates, and mugs back to the kitchen and loaded up the dishwasher, then he hurried back to his quarters – the kitchen was already feeling positively arctic.

When he got back he found Daisy sitting on the floor near the heater with a blanket draped around her shoulders, and he chuckled softly at the sight.

"Are you comfy?" he asked. 

She shrugged, which he took to mean she wasn't really. "Not as comfy as I'd like," she admitted.

"Why didn't you sit on the bed?"

"I didn't want to presume," she told him, and wasn't that the most typical Daisy response, he thought.

"Well I thought we could watch a movie, or two," he said. "It's a bit early to sleep, after all."

Her face lit up with obvious pleasure at the suggestion, so he reached down and offered her a hand up from the floor, not that she needed his help, of course – it was just an excuse to touch her.

"The DVDs are over there," he told her, pointing out the end shelf where they were stacked. "I'm afraid they're mostly classics."

"I don’t mind classics," she said quickly, and he smiled. 

While she looked through them, he turned on his flat screen TV, which hung on the wall at the end of his bed, then switched on the DVD player.

"Are these okay?" she asked, coming to stand beside him with two DVDs in her hand.

"Absolutely," he said enthusiastically when he saw she'd selected _Roman Holiday_ and _Bringing Up Baby_.

"Cool."

"Why don't you make yourself comfy on the bed?" he suggested. "And I'll set these up."

"We haven't got any popcorn," she said, and he looked around at her.

"I'm not so desperate for popcorn I want to go out and get some," he said, with an exaggerated shiver.

She laughed. "I know where to find some."

He shook his head slightly, wondering how she always knew where everyone's secret food stashes were. "Be quick then, or I'll start without you," he teased.

She huffed, then hurried out, and Coulson sat down on the corner of the bed to remove his shoes.

Daisy came rushing back in, a large container of popcorn clutched against her chest, and two bottles of beer in her other hand. He took them from her, then gestured at the bed, and she sat down to pull off her boots before scooting up onto the bed. Coulson circled around to the other side, then sat beside her so she was on his right.

"Comfy?" he asked, and she promptly snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, Phil, I'm comfy."

He grabbed the remote and clicked play, then settled back against the headboard. He wasn't terribly surprised when Daisy grabbed his right arm and drew it around her shoulders. She sighed softly, once, then focused her attention on the screen, and Coulson suppressed a sigh of his own at how good it felt to be snuggled up with Daisy on his bed.

AC-S-AC-S-AC 

Coulson woke gradually, wondering why he felt so warm, and wondering too, why someone had decided to weigh him down. It took him a couple of minutes to realise that the weight and the warmth were both related to Daisy – they'd fallen asleep while watching the third movie of the evening ( _Charade_ ), and she was lying draped across his chest, her head tucked under his chin. It was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't help taking a moment to savour the situation: the way her right palm was spread over his heart, and his right arm was wrapped around her torso.

"Daisy." He wasn't sure why he called her name so quietly when there was no one else around to disturb.

"Mmm." She shifted against him and he felt a flare of arousal shoot through his body to lodge in his groin.

"Wake up, Daisy," he said, and squeezed his arm more tightly around her, before lifting it away.

"Go back to sleep, Phil," she muttered.

He clicked his tongue, then carefully rolled her off him. "I need to pee," he told her unceremoniously.

"'kay," she mumbled. She remained sprawled across his bed, her shirt twisted around her torso so that she was showing quite a bit of bare midriff. Coulson swallowed hard, then climbed off the bed and hurried into the ensuite bathroom. 

After he'd completed his business, he stood for a moment staring at his reflection and wondering how on earth he was going to share his bed with Daisy _all night_. He couldn't kick her out since his was the only warm room on the base, and he didn't have a chair he could comfortably sleep in, nor did he think she'd let him try to sleep on the floor.

He was startled out of his worried thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door, and he opened it quickly to see Daisy giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I need to – " She trailed off, and he nodded quickly, then stepped out of the bathroom. 

He took the DVD out of the player and slipped it back into its case, then switched off the TV and the player. He was putting the three DVDs back in their proper places when Daisy stepped back out of the bathroom. She looked a bit hesitant, he thought, and he wondered if she was embarrassed by the way they'd woken up tangled together.

"Do you mind if I have a shower before we sleep properly?"

Her question surprised him, but he was quick to shake his head. "Of course not. Help yourself."

"Thanks." She grabbed her toiletries bag, then disappeared back into the ensuite, and Coulson forced his mind away from the image of Daisy, naked, in his shower. He concentrated, instead, on straightening out the bed, then changing into his SHIELD issue sweatpants and t-shirt. He deliberately didn't think about the last person he'd shared a bed with, the murdered Rosalind Price – whatever he'd had with her had been fleeting and built on lies; whatever this was that he had with Daisy was based on the friendship of several years, and couldn't be compared.

"All yours," Daisy said, stepping out of the bathroom, and bringing the scent of shampoo and shower gel with her on the wafts of steam that accompanied her. She'd wrapped herself in his fluffy bathrobe, and he felt a surge of arousal at the sight. 

He nodded to her, then stepped into the bathroom. Tonight was going to be torture, pure and simple.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Once back in his room, Coulson turned the thermostat on the heater down a bit so that they wouldn't cook overnight, then he concentrated on removing his prosthetic. He was conscious of Daisy watching him, but he didn't resent her curiosity – she was Daisy and curiosity was as much a part of her as her Inhuman powers. He climbed into bed beside her, then settled on his right side with his back to her. He felt no surprise when she moved in behind him and slid her arms around his torso, pressing her chest to his back. 

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly.

"It's fine," he told her. 

"G'night Phil."

"Night Daisy." He felt her press her mouth to the nape of his neck, just above the collar of his t-shirt, and he fought the urge to roll over in her arms and kiss her back. He concentrated on reciting baseball stats until he felt sleep stealing over him again.

He woke from a nightmare a few hours later, fighting against a strong body that was trying to trap him until Daisy's voice cut through the fog of sleep and nightmare in his mind and he realised he was flailing against her.

"Daisy?" he rasped.

There was a click and the dim light of his bedside lamp showed him her anxious expression. "It's okay, Phil," she said quietly. "You're safe."

"Sorry," he said, lifting his hand to scrub it over his face. "I should've warned you about the nightmares."

"It's okay," she repeated, and leaned in to press her lips to his brow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Ward," he said after a moment. "And Roz."

She placed her hand over his heart, and he became aware of the fact that his t-shirt was damp and sticking to him.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to talk about it," she said. "But if it'd help, I can listen."

He struggled to sit up, and she immediately slid an arm behind him and helped him up. "I want to get out of this," he told her and began trying to manoeuvre the t-shirt off one-handed.

"Let me, Phil," she said immediately, and he nodded, then let go of the bunched fabric. Daisy easily lifted it up and off, then asked, "Where d'you keep the clean ones?"

He pointed out the drawer, and she scrambled off the bed. Coulson used the t-shirt in his hand to rub the lingering perspiration from his chest, then tossed it across the room into the laundry hamper.

Daisy came back to the bed with a fresh t-shirt. "Let me help?" she asked softly, and he nodded, knowing it would be easier since he didn't have the prosthetic attached. Her hands were gentle and careful as she eased his damaged left arm into the t-shirt.

"Thanks."

She nodded, her expression distracted. "Do you need anything else?" 

He shook his head, then settled back down in the bed, and when he reached out his right arm for her, she slipped down beside him, her head on his shoulder, and her right hand over his heart again. He found that gesture especially comforting, as if she was promising to take care of his heart. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and squeezed, then began to give her the details of his nightmare – of Roz chasing him while blood pumped from the bullet wound in her neck, of Ward confronting him with Coulson's previous prosthetic hand protruding from his chest.

Daisy listened intently, the warmth of her body resting against his somehow anchoring him, making him feel steadier than he'd anticipated while recounting the nightmare. 

"Were you fighting with Ward when I woke you?" she asked after he'd finished.

"Yeah," he agreed heavily. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope. Your nightmare had already woken me up."

He craned his neck, trying to look at her, and she obligingly lifted her head so he could see her face. "How could my nightmare have woken you already?"

"Your vibrations," she said, and he frowned at her in confusion. "When we fell asleep watching the movie, your vibrations were steady and relaxed, but when you were having the nightmare just now, they were violently agitated. That's what woke me up even before you starting thrashing about."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. There was a sinking sensation in his gut at the thought of his nightmares disturbing Daisy.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, her expression soft. "I still get nightmares, sometimes, too."

"You do?" he asked, surprised. "You never said."

She shook her head. "Why would I? There's nothing anyone can do to stop them. And I don't get them that often any more."

"I still would've liked to have known," he told her.

Her eyebrows arched. "Why, Phil?" 

He had to look away from her intent gaze before he could answer. "Because I want to know everything that goes on with you." His voice was barely above a whisper because it felt like a confession he shouldn't ever have made.

"Well likewise, Phil," she said, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It felt like his heart had leapt into his throat, and he knew all the blood had gone rushing into his cock, but neither of those things stopped him from kissing her back, and when she swiped her tongue over his lower lip, he immediately opened his mouth to hers, groaning quietly when she licked at the roof of his mouth.

He felt her grip tighten on his t-shirt over his racing heart, and he slid his hand down her back to cup her ass. She grunted, then moved her body over his, pressing her sex to his rock hard cock, and even though they were both wearing sweatpants, he could feel the heat at her core.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasped, feeling desperate now.

"Yeah," she muttered between kisses. 

He pulled her body against his, wishing he was wearing the prosthetic, and she seemed to read his mind because she leaned back and looked down at him. 

"Do you want – " She gestured at his left arm and he nodded adamantly.

She bit down on his lip, making him moan loudly, then climbed off him long enough to fetch the prosthetic. He was surprised when she didn't hand it to him, but instead carefully clasped his upper left arm, then slotted the robot hand into place. He swallowed hard, feeling close to tears at her carefulness, and the tenderness in her expression.

She clasped his wrist in her hand, then stroked her fingers across the left palm, and his need to cry vanished in another surge of arousal, then she looked up and smiled. "Okay Phil?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Thank you." Then he pulled her body against his and kissed her hungrily as he slipped his right hand inside her sweatpants. She grunted his name when he easily pushed two fingers into her slick heat, and then she was moving over him, rocking energetically against his hand as he fingered her.

She came quickly, her muscles tightening around his fingers and squeezing in a vice-like grip that made him want his cock inside her even more. As soon as her muscles relaxed he pulled his fingers free, and she moaned in obvious disappointment.

"Clothes," he muttered, and she smirked, then pulled her sweater and t-shirt off in one smooth move, and it was Coulson's turn to moan at the sight of her breasts and her amazing, powerful shoulders bared to his sight.

"God, Daisy, you're gorgeous," he said fervently, then tugged her back down for another kiss.

She kissed him back, and he became aware that she was also attempting to remove her sweatpants, so he let her go with a final nip at her bottom lip, then tugged at the waistband of her pants to let her know he was on board with getting her fully naked. She stood up and slipped the sweatpants down off her hips, and he found himself cupping his cock through his own pants once she was naked. He'd always liked her legs, and these days they were even more athletic and toned, and just gorgeous. 

"C'mon, Director," she said, pulling his attention back from her legs. "Enough ogling. Get your kit off."

He laughed quite loudly, then looked up at her, startled by the laughter. She smirked down at him, clearly pleased with herself for provoking him to such a response. Then she knelt on the bed beside him and ruthlessly stripped off his sweatpants, licking her lips in what he assumed was anticipation when his rigid cock bounced free. She helped him to sit up again and took the clean t-shirt back off, then placed her palm flat over the scar on his chest.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Phil," she told him, and he was a bit surprised by how insistent her tone was.

"Thanks," he said quietly, then wrapped his arms around her and drew her body down over his. He kissed her yet again, but more tenderly this time, and she licked into his mouth once more.

It was Daisy who wrapped her hand around his cock and guided him into her slick heat, and he groaned loudly at how tight and wet she was. His cock felt massive inside her, and he wondered if it felt huge to her, too.

"Don't we need – " he began, gasping a bit.

"Nope," she said immediately. "We're good."

"Oh good." 

She started to move, her right palm resting flat over his heart, while her left hand clasped the headboard of his bed, and he promptly grabbed her hips to hold her steady. He gazed up at her, feeling a bit disbelieving about the reality of the situation, which was absurd considering they were both naked, and his cock was buried inside Daisy.

She looked down at him and he saw a quick flush colour her face before she leaned down and kissed him quick and hard. "You've got your adoration face on, Phil," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he agreed easily, and she laughed.

"Phil, how long have you been hopelessly in love with me?"

He felt his own cheeks flush with heat at her words. "Forever," he said, his tone a bit defiant.

She shook her head, then said quietly, "We're idiots."

"Hey!" 

"No, we are. I've been in love with you forever too."

"Oh." 

She sighed, and shook her head slightly, then she shifted her body over his so that his cock was hitting deeper inside her, and he tightened his grasp on her hips as he began to thrust harder and faster, even as she quickened her pace.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasped as she began to come apart above him; his orgasm followed almost immediately, and his vision seemed to white-out with the intensity of it.

She slumped down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, aware that both their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath again.

"Phil," she muttered, nuzzling the side of his neck below his ear. He groaned quietly, then slid his right hand down to cup her ass, pressing her body more firmly against his – he could feel her quivering around his softening cock, and he was slightly appalled to realise he wanted her again, even though he'd just had what felt like the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Okay?" he asked softly, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Oh yeah, Phil, I'm okay," she told him, and chuckled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "That was the best first time fuck I've ever had. I mean, I haven't had _that_ many guys, you know, but still." She blushed, then buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You and I really fit together, you know?"

"Yeah, Daisy, I know." He carefully combed her hair off her face with his left hand, and he was startled when she turned her head to press a kiss against his palm. He didn't want to draw comparisons between Daisy and Rosalind, but he couldn't help noticing that Daisy's attitude towards his robotic hand was a lot more accepting than Roz's had been.

"This may be weird or kinky, or weirdly kinky," Daisy began, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I kinda want you to use your robot hand on me. To get me off."

"Yeah?" He couldn't say he was entirely surprised by her request, and it made it easier to make a request of his own. "I will, if you'll use your powers on me."

Her eyes went wide, then she smirked hugely, like he'd just given her the best ever treat. "Deal," she agreed, sounding very happy. She kissed him hard, almost savagely, and he groaned into her mouth as he felt a surge of arousal hit him again. He happily considered the possibility that the two of them weren't going to get out of bed again until Mack came back to fix the heating. Still, they wouldn't be cold, if that was the case.

With a smirk, he rolled Daisy onto her back, and prepared to keep his side of their bargain.


End file.
